


The Strongest Bond

by SociallyUnacceptableGinger



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: BAMF Ajay Ghale, Eventual Romance, Flamingo on the terrace, M/M, Pagan is high af, They deserve to be loved, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableGinger/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: They say there's no stronger bond than between a man and his dog. Dogs can heal deep emotional wounds. They will show you compassion. They will trust in you. They will forgive easily. They will love you with all of their heart and soul. Humans are not the same. But they can be taught.





	1. Drugs are bad. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had floating around. I just had to take a break from my other stories to write this. I'm only planning on it being a few chapters. Read and review guys, I love hearing from you.

       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       

                               ( Pagan pov.)

        He rubs his bloodshot eyes tiredly. He's high. Of course he's fucking high, when is he not? He's leaning on the door to Lakshmanas shrine. He comes out here at least once a week and each time can't find the bloody courage to go in. He thinks of Ajay often during these times. He's out there, probably shooting up one of his outposts or maybe even on his way here to shoot up the palace. Pagan honestly could fucking care less. Ajay fought his way into the north tooth and nail. He took out DePleur, and then Noore. He'll take out Yuma next, of course. Pagan will let that boy kill his own sister without protest. It's not that he doesn't care for Yuma, somewhat, but that woman is as stubborn as ever. He's already tried to get her to go back to Hong Kong, she won't do it. He laughs softly, but the sound is bitter. Ajay is stronger than he first gave him credit for...Strong like his mother. That boy will make a perfect heir.

"Pagan! Nî zái nă?!"

          He huffs in irritation. He really doesn't want to deal with Yuma right now. As much as he may care for ( _tolerate_ ) his adopted sister, she is- for lack of a better term- a  _cunt_. The last thing he needs is her harrassing him about being weak. So when the first thing that comes out of her mouth when she sees him is, 'Why is there a dog in your bedroom?!', he can't help but blink at her in confusion. Is he hallucinating? A _dog_? That's what his strung out brain comes up with? Yumas foot is tapping now. "Well?" She fixes him with a hard look. "Are you going to answer, or continue staring at me?"

            He slowly leans away from the door and walks back into the palace, ignoring 'fake' Yuma as he does so. He can hear her following him, though. He can also feel her angry stare on the back on his head. _Snotty little twit, she is._ He finally comes to the door to his bedroom. After a pause, he opens it and just stares, trying to process what he's looking at. He shakes his head a little, trying to clear what is obviously a _trick_ caused by copious amounts of coke he snorted earlier. There, in the center of his plush bed is a small white form. When Yuma said ' _dog_ ' he expected something bigger. Something.....Well, not this. This... _thing_ , is no bigger than his shoe. It's so blindingly white on his black comforter, it almost glows. It looks up at him with a set of bright blue eyes, not scared of him in the least when he decides to step closer. It becomes increasingly clear to him that in no way could he hallucinate something so sickeningly _pure_.

          He's interupted from his stupor when Yumas snide tone comes from behind him. He forgot she was was even in here. "Did you order another exotic pet?" That was one time. He was coked up. He doesn't even remember doing it. He woke up one morning with a flamingo on the terrace. Yuma continued. "This is a wolf, Pagan. A nasty, flea bitten animal. It won't be small and cute forever. You'll get bored with it like you do with anything else. I'm getting rid of it." When Yuma goes to grab the little thing by the scruff, he automatically reaches out to grab her arm.

" _Don't_."

            He said that more harshly that the situation probably calls for but no matter. Yuma glares at him in disbelief. She snorts and wrenches her arm away in disgust. "Fine! Wô xīwàng tā zài de shuìmiàn zhóng chī nî!" She turns and stomps away with one last glare in his direction. He's not paying any attention to her, though, his eyes never left the strange creature on his bed.

           He reaches a hand out slowly, as if the small thing would vanish entirely if he does it too quickly. His fingers card through the soft white fur and he takes a shaky breath. The creature lets him pet it, all the while sitting docily. The whole thing is so utterly ridiculous that he lets out a breathy laugh. Something catches his eye and he glances over. There's a piece of torn parchment sticking out from under his pillow. He frowns and pulls it out to hold it in the light. It's a note. No more than a few sentences. He reads it at least four times before he's laughing. He looks back at the little wolf pup. It wags it's little tail and cocks it's head at him. Pagan reaches underneath its soft belly to scoop it up, holding it to his chest tenderly. Ajay ghale, the little trigger happy _twat_ , has apparently decided to give him, Pagan Min, a _puppy_. That darling boy continues to amaze him. He managed to sneak onto his balcony and get the dog in here all the while remaining unseen by the royal army soldiers surrounding the palace. He really should be angry at the fact that Ajay can come in here and kill him at any time but he's not. At all. He's actually quite impressed at the skill it took for him to get the dog in here. He shakes his head and looks into the pups baby blue eyes. "Fucking ridiculous, isn't it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                 (Ajay pov.)

          Ajay ghale is running. Of course, he's running, when is he not? This time he's being chased by a pack of bloodthirsty wolves. Why is he being chased by them, you ask? Because he is currently trying to clear a wolf den for a nearby village, even though they could easily do it themselves. Only two wolves were in there, they told him. Two fucking wolves suddenly turned into _six_ of them when he got there. It's amazing how that happens. No wonder they didn't want to do it. He dodges a tree, then a log, and then a low hanging branch that tries to take his head off. He doesn't know why he doesn't just start expecting the absolute _worst_ when people ask him to do something. Or.... _Or_ he could just say no. Just say no, Ajay, it's okay. But it's _not_ fucking okay because Ajay doesn't know how to say no. He swears he'll end up dead because he just can't say no. _What is wrong with him?_

           He's panting as he slides to a stop behind a boulder. He crouches down and tries to control his racing heart. The wolves are howling from off to his right and he can hear their feet pounding away at the forest floor. He reaches for his ammo bag and starts rifling through it. "C'mon, where is it?" He whispers furiously. His hand finally grasps something round and decidedly metalic. _Yes!_ He pulls it out and yanks the ring out with his teeth before throwing it toward the sound of incoming death. He hears nothing except for his own labered breathing and punding heartbeat. Then the familiar, painful, sound of an explosion goes off. He winces as his ears start ringing. One of the many downsides of being too close to an explosion. The ringing fades and he stumbles from behind the rock. No more howling. No more running feet. He skins the bodies that aren't too mangled from the grenade. When he's finished he starts heading back towards the den. He needs to destroy it so another pack can't move in. Really, he should just leave it. Who cares if another pack moves in, it would serve the villagers right for lying to him. He doesn't enjoy killing any animal if he's completely honest. He rather likes wolves but he'd like them more if they didn't try to kill everything in sight. Including him, _especially_ him. They're beautiful animals, though. They remind him of a husky he had when he was eight. Her name was Keno. She was white with tan markings, she looked like a roasted marshmallow. He smiles softly at the memory before grimacing. It was only two years ago that she was hit by a car. He misses her every godamn day.

       The den is quiet when he gets there but while he hunts for another grenade in his bag he hears soft whimpering. He stops what he's doing and looks around in confusion. He hears it again and looks at the mouth of the den. It's coming from in there. He walks over and peers into the hole. It's almost pitch black but he can barely make out two small shapes moving around. His first thought is _badger_ , but he doubts a badger would be in a wolf den. He hopes to Kyra he won't regret this. He takes a deep breath and plunges his arm into the darkness. At first he feels nothing but dirt and rock and then his hand connects with something warm and furry. He pulls his arm back in shock. _Are those wolf pups?_ After a moment of hesitation he reaches back inside. Like the first time he feels nothing at first and then his hand bumps into the same furry body. This time he wraps his hand around it and plucks it out. It's definately a wolf pup, no doubt about that. It's black with reddish/brown markings. It yelps and struggles in his grasp.

"Shut up and hold still, I'm trying to save you." He snaps at it. As if it understands him it stops moving and looks up at him.

        It has green eyes, he notes. He lifts it up to look under its belly. A boy, then. He sighs and peers back into the hole. There's another one but it's a little further in there. He's gonna have to stretch to reach it. By the time he stretches far enough, his whole arm up to the shoulder is is the hole. The next time he puts his hand in any crevice it'll be too soon. The pup he pulls out next is totally white, a complete contrast to it's brother. It's also not as restless and loud. In fact, it doesn't move much at all as he cradles it in his other hand. The only way he knows it's alive is its little blue eyes blinking blearily at him. He looks under this one to check for a gender. A girl. Well, _fuck_ , he thinks stupidly. What the hell is he supposed to do with these? They look mostly weaned, which is good but he's no expert. He can't just leave them here either, they'll starve. Or get eated by something. He can't bring them to Sabal or Amita, they'll just tell him to get rid of them. The locals have _no_ sympathy for the wildlife here. PETA would have a field day in Kyrat. The Shanath Arena thing is _fucked_. He also can't give one of the pups to Bhadra because Amita won't even let him talk to her right now. They're not on the best of terms since Ajay started doing things for Sabal. He groans in frustration. He knows one thing, it's getting dark and he doesn't wan't to be out here at night. Nevermind the wildlife, it's just too fucking cold. He cradles both pups to his chest and walks back in the direction of the village, den forgotten.

 

~Tbc


	2. Rash decisions are the best decisions. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so goddamn long. Writers block isn't very fun. One more chapter to go on this one and I'm moving onto my other stories.

                                                               (Ajay pov)

         When the sun finally decides to peak over the horizon, Ajay is already up and pacing at his homestead. After telling the villagers that he got rid of their wolf problem, (while struggling to hide the pups in his jacket) he decided to take a buzzer to his isolate family home.

He got zero sleep that night. None. Is this how new mothers feel? Ajay had thought. The puppies would not shut up for anything. It finally occurs to Ajay, at 2am, that they were probably hungry. Of course, being the great dog parent that he is, he cooks up some goat stew. Basically consisting of water and boiled goat meat. _Delicious_. They wouldn't be able to chew dried meat yet. Fed and sated they finally fell asleep at 3:30am. By then it was too late for Ajay to even attempt to fall asleep. So now he's pacing.

He's decided to keep the black puppy himself. He's grown to like the energetic little thing. His docile sister on the other hand, he has no clue what to do with. He can't take care of two dogs. Not only that but the females white fur will stick out like a sore thumb. Especially when he's trying to stay hidden from the royal army and predators.

He sighs and walks over to the little make-shift nest he made inside of a fruit basket. The pups are sound asleep, completely oblivious to Ajays internal struggle. Must be nice, Ajay thinks, not to worry about anything.

**'Brother?'**

Ugh, Sabal. He rolls his eyes and reaches into his pocket to take the radio out. The last man he wants to talk to right now. He likes the guy, but he can be a bit much sometimes. He talks about Ajays father constantly, and it can get pretty annoying. He never met his father and he's fine with that. Prefers it that way even. His father sounds like an asshole. He definately doesn't give a fuck what he would have wanted. He cares about what his mother would want before anyone else. If he hears 'Son of Mohan' one more time, he's gonna fucking lose it. He has no father as far as he's concerned.

'Yeah I'm here' A pause and he hears a sigh of relief on the other end.

**'Thank Kyra! When I went to Naccarapur I couldn't find you. Did you finish what you were doing there?'**

Ajay nodded absentmindedly while searching for another pair of jeans to wear. The ones that he currently wore were getting a bit gross.

'Yeah, I finished. They wanted me to get rid of some Wolves. I went to the homestead after.' He answered.

He left the part out about keeping two of them. That wouldn't go over too well. He finally found the pants he was searching for and grinned in triumph.

 **'Good job, brother. Those animals are a constant threat to the people.'** Sabal praised.

Ajay smiled in spite of himself. He looked down at the two sleeping puppies, wrapped around eachother like a Yin-Yang. Yeah, real threat.

**'I'll talk with you later, brother. We've received another weapons shipment and we have to take inventory.'**

Ajay snorted. Received? More like they stole a weapons shipment from Pagans men.

'Yeah, I'll be here.'

He sat on the floor next to the basket after putting his jeans on. His eyes burned slightly from lack of sleep and he rubbed at them. It's way too early to think about Pagan. Regardless, he wondered what the man was even doing right now. Probably sitting on his couch that was no doubt a horrendous shade of pink, just like his suit. Maybe even sipping at some pompous cocktail that he has no right drinking this early in the morning. As extroverted as the man appears to be, he still gives off this lonely millionaire vibe.

Wait......Wait a minute. What if....He looked down at the white pup. She's sleeping soundly next to her brother who's dreaming restlessly, little legs kicking. She is the complete opposite of her brother, calm and curious. A perfect match for a lonely, _slightly_ psychotic king. Maybe she could mellow him out. If he doesnt throw her off his balcony, anyway. It was worth a shot at least. He could always hang around to make sure he didn't hurt her. Mind made up, he threw a small quilt over the pups basket and carried them out to the buzzer.

He landed a few hundred Killometers away from the palace, it was better to trek the rest of the way on foot. He didn't really like the idea of being shot down by Pagans men.

He jogged silently along the walls of the palace fortress and made his way to the road leading uphill to the main palace. He kept to the bushes on the side of the road, keeping out of sight of any royal army patrol that might go by. Although, it seems all of Pagans protection is at the botton of the hill. The road is completely silent, save for the birds and occasional rustle in the brush.

He's quickly proven wrong, however, when he gets close to the palace. There are two guards on either side of the door, two more stationed at the back entrance, and a sniper on the hill. _Well fuck._ This wasn't going to be easy. Too late to back out now. He quickly searches for an access point. Maybe a window? His eyes catch sight of what appears to be a balcony. Perfect. Now how the hell is he supposed to get up there?

He sneaks around the corner, keeping behind the bushes, to stand underneath it. _Fuck it_ , he's gonna use the grapple and hope for the best. He sets the basket down and swings the grapple up, holding his breath until it catches on the edge of the balcony. He gives an experimental tug. Secure. He grabs the basket, shoving the handle over his arm to settle it on his shoulder like a hand bag. He's gonna have to climb as silently as he can. The guard on the hill is facing to opposite direction thankfully. He starts to climb, bracing his feet against the wall. He pushes away when he gets close to the top. He sets the basket down on the edge before climbing over. Theres a sliding glass door in front of him and he blinks at it. It's the first semi-normal thing he's seen since he got here. He tries the handle and it slides open easily. _Lucky him._

The door opens to a bedroom. The room is spotless, and alarmingly empty. There's a bed, a desk, and a dresser with a 50 inch flat screen tv on it. The bed is large and neatly made up with a black comforter and five matching pillows, three large amd two small. Ajay is shocked at the lack of pink. This couldn't be Pagans bedroom, could it? He pushes open the closet door. A walk in closet. No surprise there. Ah. So there's all the pink. The clothes are without a doubt, Pagans. No better place to put the puppy than in his room. He goes to uncover the basket and the puppies tumble out of it. The white one curls up in the center of the bed, ignoring her brother as he chews on her ear. Ajay smiles fondly at them, despite the situation. He makes a split second decision to write a note before he leaves. He keeps it simple.

                                                              _Pagan_

_I more than likely killed her parents. She needs someone to care for her. I can't take her with me, even though I wish I could. I know we're kind of enemies but please don't get rid of her. She's done nothing wrong. She's also the same color as your favorite drug, if that helps._

_AJ_

He startles at the sound of a door opening and boots stomping down the hall towards them. Ajay curses and scoops up the black puppy, putting him the basket and recovering it. He makes a dash to the door. The white pup watches them curiously but makes no move to follow. He slides the curtain over, but leaves the door open so he can hear. As soon the the curtain slides shut, the bedroom door opens. He hears a womans voice exclaim in an asian language before the door slams shut again. Yuma. He waits a few minutes to see if she comes back. She does. With Pagan in tow.

He can't see anything but he can hear her ask Pagan if he ordered another exotic pet. _Another?_ He makes a mental note to ask him about that the next time he contacts him, unwantedly, over the radio. Yuma continues ranting about how undesirable having a wolf puppy is. Ajay rolls his eyes. Her next words have him standing up, ready to run in and snatch the wolf.

"I'm getting rid of it."

He stops dead when Pagan snarls at her. His voice full of open threat.

"Don't."

Ajay feels his heartbeat double. He's never heard that sound come out of Pagan before. It would be terrifying if it didn't sound so damn _sexy_. As much as he hates to admit it, the mans sexual appeal is blatantly obvious to anyone with working eyes and ears. The tone is new, though. He always seemed so nonchalant with Ajay, even when he took over outposts and shut down his bell towers. Maybe what Ajay does hasn't bothered Pagan much at all. He hears Yuma hiss something at him and then leave. Ajay peeks around the curtain, and is releived when he sees Pagan stroking the pup. Ajay slips back over the balcony after he's sure no harm will come to the small wolf.


	3. Is this love? Probably.

                                                             (Ajay pov)

       Ajay ends up killing Yuma. _Sorry, not sorry._ Her final form is psycho demon bitch, unfortunately. Sabal says they move onto Pagans fortress tomorrow. He really should be worried about that but he can't stop thinking about that damn dog he left with Pagan a week ago.

Ajay only meant to check on her. Just to make sure Pagan was taking good care of her. He was gonna swing by, take a peek, and then leave. _Easy. Simple._ _No problem._ What he didn't count on, however, was Pagan to be waiting for him.

As soon as he swings his feet over the balcony, he's aware that something isn't right. For starters, the sliding door is wide open. Not that much of an issue, but so is the curtain. There's also a self proclaimed king sitting on the bed, arms and legs crossed neatly. He looks exactly like his mother looked when Ajay used to sneak back into the house in the middle of the night. Ajay freezes like a deer in the headlights.

"You know," Pagan drawls, smirk playing at his lips. "It may have escaped your notice, but I do in fact have a door. Two of them, actually."

Ajay pulls himself out of his stupor and finally steps forward, pausing to lean on the door. He scoffs at Pagans comment.

"And get shot by one of your men? No thanks.".

Pagan arches a perfectly plucked brow at him. "I highly doubt that. They're on strict orders to bring you to me without harming you."  
  
Ajay chuckles humorlessly. "Then why the hell have I been getting shot at by them as soon as they see me?"

Pagans expression darkened immediately. All humor gone.

"They _shoot_ at you?" A deadly whisper. Ajay's reminded of the darker side of Pagan he got a glimpse at last week.

Ajay bit back the sarcastic reply of _'That's what I said'_ and nodded instead.

Pagans jaw clenched for a moment before he relaxed with a sigh. He uncrossed his arms and let them fall into his lap. He looked more tired and weary than anything.

"Well, they weren't supposed to." He relented. "You know how well monkeys listen." He added wryly.

Ajay shrugged. It didn't matter much now. He's reminded why he came there in the first place when his puppy starts wiggling in his backpack. He takes it off and lets him out, holding him in his arms instead.

"Who might this be?" Pagan asks softly.

"His name's Kobe. He's the brother of yours." He answers.

Pagan hums in response. "And I suppose." He starts. "You came all this way to see her." It wasn't a question. Pagan knew he would come. That fact is a _little_ disconcerting.

With an over dramatic sigh, Pagan stands up and walks over to open the door. He turns back.

"Well? Are you coming, or are you going to keep hovering in the doorway?" There's a small smile on the older mans face. It suits him.

Ajay obediently goes to follow. They go down the hallway and into what appears to be a living room. There's a couch. Not pink- but black, he notes with a touch of dissapointment. A very large TV sits on an over extravagant stand made out of marble. _Obviously_. The left of the living room is a bar, fully stocked. At least he was right about the pompous cocktails. Finally, to the right is a large black dog bed, placed purposely in front of the low window looking out over Kyrat. In all honesty it's _beautiful_.

The white shape curled up on the bed immediately jumps up when she sees them. Kobe starts struggling to get out of his arms and Ajay lets him down with a laugh. The pups make a beeline to eachother and start rolling around together. The room is filled with the sound of happy little yips. She looks healthy and happy. She has a collar around her neck. Pink with diamonds on it. _Real ones, no doubt._ It has a name tag that hangs of it as well. He picks her up, curiosity piqued. In cursive it reads _'Ivory'_. Of course he names her after something sold on the black market. He feels a touch ashamed when he looks at Kobes collar. A piece of brown twine braided together.

Ajay watches as Pagan saunters over to the bar.

"Do you want anything, Ajay? Martini? Rum and coke?.... _Beer?_ " He adds with distaste. It's one of the rare times Pagan actually calls him by his name. It sounds _right_. He's tempted to ask him to repeat it.

"I'll actually just take the coke, hold the rum." He means it to come out in a joking way but he ends up sounding a little breathless. He feels his face heat and he curses internally. If Pagan notices, he doesnt react to it.

Pagan huffs and digs in the fridge. "Boring. But if that's what you really want..." He makes a sound of discovery, pulling out a bottle.

"Here." He walks around the bar and hands the coke to Ajay.

Ajay figgits with the glass. "They're going after the fortress tomorrow." He blurts.

Pagan raises his eyebrows. "Oh? Is this you warning me?"

Ajay groans. "Kind of." He admits. "I don't wan't you to leave though. You're pretty much my only way of getting home."

Pagan grimaces for some reason. "Noticed your missing passport, did you?" He reaches into the breast pocket of his suit and pulls it out, handing it to Ajay. _Had that been in there this whole time?_

"There's that, yes" Ajay says, taking the passport. "Also the fact that you can get me a flight home." He says it cautiously.

Pagan lets out a harsh laugh. "I can. But do I have a reason to?" Ajays brows furrow and Pagan explains.

"I'm giving you Kyrat." He says it as if it's a gift for Ajay to cherrish.

"You can't just give me a country. It's _irresponsible_."Ajay says, exasperated. "Also, I don't wan't it. This isn't my home. I came here to spread my mothers ashes. That's it."

"And that's _exactly_ what you would have done." Pagan says calmly. "Had you only stayed where you were. I told you to stay there. _Don't move_ , I said. _I'll be right back."_ The air in the room grows heavy. Pagan leans in, smile tight, eyes glinting dangerously. He smells of some kind of cologne. Something spicy. It's making Ajays heart stutter.

"But you didn't, did you?" Pagan continues knowingly. "You went gallavanting with the fucking Golden Path. You tore my army apart, loving every second of it. I'm trying to be _considerate_ , dear boy. After all you've done, I'm still willing to give you _everything_." His voice is more of a growl at the end.

Ajay would be lying if he said it didn't affect him. He's already half hard in his jeans. It's then that he realizes that his hands are gripping the laples of Pagans jacket. Pagan must have realized it at the same moment because suddenly he's being pulled closer. Flush against him. Lips are on his. _Hard. demanding._ It's not a very romantic kiss if Ajays being honest. Tense with pent up frustration. But it's over before Ajay can fully react to it.

Pagan leans back a little and just stares at him. All the hardness in his expression is gone now. Replaced by.... _uncertainty? Fear?_ That can't be right, Pagan doesn't do either of those emotions. Ajay doesn't like that look at all. He'll have to fix it. It's him who pulls Pagan into the kiss this time. Pagan freezes. For half a second. Maybe less. And then, all at once, he melts into it. It turns into a _very_ different sort of kiss _very_ quickly.

Ajay inhales sharply as Pagans tongue rushes into his mouth. All greedy heat and fury. He can feel himself being shoved against the bar, and _kyra_ it's good. It's more than good. It's _shattering_.

Ajay hears nothing else. Feels nothing else. His senses are overrun with the sounds Pagan makes when he sucks, just there. The catch of teeth; the warmth of his tongue, the way his hands are holding him against the bar so tight and so sure and _fuck_. He has never been kissed like this. Didn't know you could be kissed like this. To kiss someone like the earth is tearing apart at the seams and there's nothing left but _this_. How can he ever stop? _Right_. Breathing is a thing.

Ajay lets his head fall back with a gasp. He tries to focus but everything is too blurry and too sharp all at once. He thinks he might be saying something along the lines of _'I'm sorry'_. He's saying it like a mantra, not sure why he can't stop saying it. Pagan shushes him, pulling him back into a kiss. This time it's softer. _Sweeter_. He pulls back a bit to look at him.

"Is this something you would want?" Pagan asks slowly. _Cautiously_.

Ajay tilts his head. "Is this something you're willing to give?" He returns.

Pagans laugh is breathless. "I would give you anything you asked for, darling. Anything. And you want me to fuck you?"

Ajay falters at the wording. That sentence is pure _sin_ coming out of Pagans mouth. It's fucking amazing, but at the moment, not what he wants to hear.

He manages to scoff. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Pagan smiles at him in amusement. "And, what pray tell, would that be? Hmmm? You want a relationship?"

Ajay rolls his eyes, beginning to pull away. "Maybe I do. But you're too nonchalant about everything."

Pagan grips him tighter, expression serious. "Not with this." It comes out firm. Sincere.

They're interrupted by Sabal telling Ajay to help them get ready for tomorrow. Ajay sighs and pulls away reluctantly. Pagan lets him go this time.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready to leave, I'm not staying here longer than I have to. I'll leave my mothers ashes here, at Lakshmana."

"With Lakshmana. " Pagan corrects. Ajay pauses.

"What?"

"Lakshmana is a _person_ , not a place." Pagan explains. Ajay frowns, not understanding in the least. That's a story for tomorrow, however.

He scoops Kobe back up and settles him in his backpack gently. They were both sleeping in Ivorys dog bed. He stands up and turns around. They make eye contact and Pagan strides towards him with purpose. This kiss is different than the last three. They pour everything they feel into it. He could die tomorrow, after all.

He doesn't die the next day, thankfully. Pagan is waiting for him in the dining room, Ivory tucked in his arms. He was right about his father, it turns out. The man really was an asshole. He killed his half sister and his mother retailated. They fled the country after, apparently.

After he leaves his mothers ashes, they head to New Delhi. They have a plane to catch and a future to start. He's taking Pagan home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. I'm acually pretty pround of it. My hand hurts though, so I'm gonna go ice it. Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Nî zái nă - Where are you?
> 
> Wô xīwàng tā zài de shuìmiàn zhóng chī nî - I hope it eats you in your sleep.


End file.
